Dearly Departed
by writingisprettycool
Summary: Sixteen year old Emma Swan is tired of moving from one foster home to another. She decides to run away in hopes of finding a better place for herself. On her way she meets Regina Mills, who is also running away from a rough past. Together both girls find themselves on an epic journey to self-discovery unexpected friendship. (This is now a series of drabbles)
1. Dearly Departed

_Prologue: Long way from Home_

_November 2, 2000_

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Emma stated under her breath. Of all things she could've expected to go wrong, she didn't think her beloved bug would actually give out on her. _Right near the state line too_,she thought, after a glance at the _Leaving Arizona _sign.After a quick look over of the scene however, the yellow Volkswagen letting out a constant stream of smoke, she realized that this should've been expected. It wasn't exactly a new car, it wasn't even her own car, but she had grown fond of it. She waved her hands around trying to clear some of the smoke away from the hood of the car. "Don't give up on me now." She fiddled around with different parts of the car trying to make some sense, although in reality she had no idea what any of the parts were or even what she was doing. She moved away from the hood of the car and aimed an angry kick at the tire, hoping to let out some of the frustration. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" It didn't help. Instead her left foot was now in immense pain and she didn't feel any better. She glared at the car, as if it would immediately apologize for its behavior. She spoke again, "I should've stolen that stupid red Chevy. You're completely useless." The car didn't reply. Emma sighed and then leaned against the side of the car, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Talking to inanimate objects cannot solve all your problems." Emma open her eyes and looked to her car, her mouth hanging open. "I'm right behind you," the voice said again, this time sounding slightly amused. Emma turned around and found herself facing a young brunette close to her in age. The blonde quickly took a protective stance, "I knew that," she stated as she turned up her chin and looked at the girl. The two girls continued to stare at each other trying to see if the other was a threat. Finally, after a few short seconds, breaking Emma's gaze the brunette stepped forward, deciding that the blonde posed no threat. She held out her hand, "Regina Mills." Emma stared for a moment taking in Regina's ankle-length boots and obvious designer jeans and fitted coat. She wore small gold heart around her neck and a Jansport book bag hung off her right shoulder. It was small but the bag seemed to be overly packed. A small red shirt was poking through the hastily closed bag. As the blonde's gaze moved down she noticed a watch, old and ratty, on Regina's left hand. It seemed as though the watch had been in use for a hundred years prior, though it must have run its course since it was no longer working. Emma also observed, from the brunette's confident stance, that Regina carried herself in a very dignified way almost as though she was a princess. Emma continued to observe her for another minute. As Regina's hand fell, Emma finally spoke, "What you running from princess?" she blurted out. Because, like Emma, the other girl also had an anxious look in her eyes. A look which clearly stated that she had to get out. Fast. _She's good at hiding it though_, Emma concluded.

If Regina was surprised at the bluntness the blonde was showing, she did a good job of hiding it. "I'm not running _away _from anything." She stated unkindly. Emma gave her a unconvinced look, "That's not what the bag on your shoulder says. And that watch on your hand, it's not even working. So it means something to you. You obviously didn't want to leave it behind if you weren't planning on going back to wherever you're running from." Regina arched her eyebrow in a questioning manner. "What? I'm just saying," Emma responded, "you learn to read people once you're in the system. Besides, if it makes you feel better, I ran away too so I won't turn you in or anything." Instead of commenting any further, Regina moved towards the yellow bug. She inspected the engine and other parts under the hood, "You know," she started, "I think your problem is pretty straightforward." Emma watched, in disbelief, as she moved to the trunk of the car, prying it open, and pulled out an antifreeze bottle, which Emma did not know she had. It was left there, no doubt, by the previous owners. "Your car was overheated, which is a quite an accomplishment considering the fact that we're in the middle of November. Though I think you might have a squeaky belt too so I'll check it out just in case."

In less than twenty minutes, Regina had managed to get Emma's car working. Emma, who was in complete awe, had not exchanged another with the other girl, no doubt in shock from seeing her work effortlessly over her bug. She had instead opted to watch the brunette work over the car. Now, if asked directly, Emma would never admit to staring, but there was something about Regina which kept Emma's gazed locked on her. From her intense concentration to the way she constantly tapped her foot out of frustration, Regina was, for lack of better word, absolutely stunning. "Excuse me?" Regina said impatiently, waving her hands in front of Emma. "If you're done staring I've gotten your car fixed. I think you owe me a favor." Emma, who had not realized she had zoned out, was immediately pulled back into the present by Regina's abrupt tone.

"I was most definitely not staring," Emma huffed, "I was just making sure you didn't mess up my car any more than it already it." She moved to the hood of the car and slammed it shut before she spoke again, "Besides I don't think—"

"Take me to New York," Regina interrupted, not wanting to waste any more time. Emma, once again, found herself staring at the brown-haired girl in disbelief. "I don't even know you. You can be serial killer for all I know." Regina rolled her eyes and let out an irritated sigh, "As if. Do I look like a serial killer dear?" She motioned to herself as if it were enough proof of her innocence. Nevertheless Emma had places to be, and giving pretty girls rides was not on the agenda. "Well, for all you know _I _could be a serial killer," Emma asserted. Regina let a snort. "What? I could be. I'll have you know that I carry around a pocket knife." Regina rolled her eyes again, this time crossing her arms across her chest and waiting for the blonde to make up her mind. "You know I did just fix your useless car," she stated, "and if I have to I'm willing to pay for your services." Emma shook her head, "I'm not a car service princess. Thanks for the help and everything but I didn't ask for it." With that she moved back to the driver's seat of the car, opening the handle. Before she could get in however, Regina was already there blocking her.

"I have almost five hundred dollars on me right now. But I can get you more later. Please. I need to get away from here." Regina was almost pleading now. _Almost_. And Emma wasn't entirely sure why she found herself agreeing but she had. "Alright, alright," she murmured, "but I get to pick the music." As both girls got into the car, Regina offered Emma a half-smile, just a shade between happy and shy, "Thank you Miss . . ." Emma, pursing her lips, stated, "It's just Emma." Then, as Emma started the yellow bug, she thought to herself, _this is gonna be a one long trip._


	2. An Update

Hello to anyone who has followed, reviewed, and Favorited this story. I'd just like to say thank you so much. I just have a little update for you guys. I was not planning on continuing because I've always been bad a finishing up full length fics. However seeing as story has so many followers I have decided to make it into a bunch of drabbles revolving around Emma and Regina along with other characters. You guys are free to unfollow if that's not something you were looking for but if not I hope you guys enjoy what's to come! You guys can also request topics or AU's for the two characters either in the reviews or on my tumblr which is .com. I will try to update weekly considering how things go at my new job and what not. Thank you again for following this story.


	3. What is Love?

**A short non-magic au where Emma and Regina talk about things. The bold quote in the passage is by Kaui Hart Hemmings.**

* * *

><p><strong>What is Love?<strong>

Emma balled up her left hand into a tight fist and pounded at the wooden door in front of her. She waited a few seconds and tried again. And again. The door remained firmly shut but the dark shadows creeping out from the bottom of the door told her that Regina was there. She stuffed her fists into the pockets of her favorite leather jacket and took a deep breath.

She swallowed down any nervous feelings and spoke, "I know you're in there Regina. Let me in." She held her breath hoping to hear movement and the door unlocking but it never came. Instead she heard Regina's low voice through the door.

"I demand you go away Miss Swan." Emma cringed.

The voice was raspy and brittle as though any moment the older woman would start to cry.

"I'm not going anywhere Regina. I need to talk to you and if I have to do it through this damn door I will."

She hesitated for a second trying to get her thoughts in order and then continued again, "Before I came to this stupid town I was ready to give up on everything. I was going nowhere in life and I had nothing worth living for."

Emma paused and took another deep breath, trying to steady her wobbly voice. She ran one of her hands through her golden hair.

"Then I met you and that's when my life really started to have real meaning. I didn't realize it at first but you gave me a reason to live. I only wish I realized it sooner."

Emma paused again, this time thinking of the best way to say what she had to. She rested her clammy hands against the wooden door and left out a shaky laugh, "The thing is a few months ago you asked me how you can know if you truly love someone and I didn't really have an answer for you because I've never _loved _before and no one has ever loved _me _before. But yesterday . . . yesterday when I was searching for apartments in New York City I couldn't help but imagine you there with me. And Henry. I realized that I couldn't go any further in my life without you both there with me. So what I'm trying to say is, **that's how you know you love someone, I guess, when you can't experience anything without wishing the other person was there to see it, too**."

Emma let out a small breath of relief which she had been holding and said quietly, "I love you Regina."

She hoped the other woman had heard her. Emma waited for the door to open but after a long while she sighed quietly and turn away. She had gotten her feelings off her chest and even though it wasn't enough to rid her of the tight feeling in her stomach it was worth it.

Emma slowly dragged her feet down the pavement in front of 108 Mifflin ready to finish off her night curled up in her bed. She wasn't surprised that Regina hadn't responded. Emma wasn't looking for an elaborate declaration of intense feelings. Even if it would've been nice. She simply needed to let the older woman know how she felt. She couldn't go on living without Regina knowing how she felt. Emma shook her head and pulled down on the beanie on her head, trying to stop the chilly air from freezing her ears off. Once on the sidewalk, she let the crunching of leaves distract her from her own thoughts.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch_

_I shouldn't have done this_, Emma thought bitterly, _whatever friendship we had is probably done with_. She cursed herself for being so stupid.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch_

_Crunch, crunch, crunch_

Lost in her thoughts, Emma hadn't noticed the second set of footsteps behind her. It wasn't until she heard the small shout of, "Miss Swan!" did she turn around. Her mouth fell open as she took in the image of the women before. It had been almost two days since she last saw Regina and, from what Emma could tell, the messy chestnut colored hair and tear-streaked face did nothing to deter from her beauty.

As always, Regina looked perfect despite that fact that she was in a tank top and pajamas. It wasn't until Emma looked down, did she notice that Regina wasn't wearing any shoes. "You don't have any shoes on," Emma said stupidly. Regina glared at the young woman in front of her. Instead she moved forward until she was only two feet away from the blonde.

"You have absolutely no right coming over like this," she stated, "You are the most annoying idiot I've ever met in my life and I can't believe you had the _audacity _to show up to my home like this."

Emma stepped forward leaving only a foot of space between them, "Regina I-." Regina shook her head fiercely, "It's my turn to speak now."

She took another deep breath and said again, "I hate that you've managed to find your way into my life when I have never given you permission to do so. You annoy me to know end and I hate myself for finding it so endearing. You have the worst jokes I've ever heard and I absolutely hate how you make me feel. When I ran into you that day near the clock tower I didn't think I'd end up here. I never _meant_ to fall in love with you but it happened. But you have this stupid habit of running away and when I heard you talking about New York with Mary Margret of all people, I just knew. I knew you were going to run away and I'm not ready for that yet. Not again."

Emma stared the brunette for another minute or so before she spoke, "My jokes are not that bad."

Regina wiped the tears from her eyes as her glare intensified, "Fuck you Emma Swan." With that she turned around ready to lock herself in her mansion. Only she felt a gloved hand around her wrist that prevented her from moving forward.

"Wait! That didn't come out properly. Let me try again." Emma took a deep breath and pulled Regina closer. "I was never going to run away from you Regina. If anything I was scared you were going to shut me out and I didn't want that to happen. I've never been in a relationship where things actually mattered to me. Where I actually cared about another person. So when realized how I felt I was so shocked. Part of me was ready to leave Storybrooke right then and there. But I couldn't imagine not seeing you or Henry anymore and I realized I had planned out my future with the mindset that both of you would be right there next to me."


End file.
